


Know I Am

by Gabby



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Introspection mostly, Kinda sexy thoughts, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabby/pseuds/Gabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just likes looking at her, is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know I Am

He stares at her a lot, he knows. Is well aware of it.

    It's just _really_ hard not to - she's so beautiful, looking at her is liable to make his heart stop at given moment - and he knows he's being anything but, subtle and it's not like he's ever been that way in other aspects of his life, least of all with her because after the six months he spent with the Ianucci family (emotionally _and_ sexually backed up, mind you, 'cause he tells them a past bad marriage has made him celibate and it's a testament to how stupid Leo turns out to be when he believes him with no question), he's quite clear he still has feelings for her after she tells him she'd broken up with Teddy a month in a half after he had gone undercover.

 

And instead of doing what he'd been doing for the past two months that she'd been dating another man, he doesn't wait another minute and tells her his affections haven't changed and in lull of ignoring the renewed hum of energy between them, she blushes (god, _so_ _beautiful_ ), meeting his eye with trepidation and something like promise and asks him for some time.

 

Time to think. Time to process. Time to... be ready for _them_.

 

Which he grants because six months away have done nothing to quell his desires for her and has only cemented them and helped them flourish and grow and he's so sure he's in love with her that he would wait six _more_ months if he gets her in the end.

 

 

And anyway, he's a lot more open after that. Open about wanting her.

 

 

Just because he's agreed on giving her time, it doesn't mean he's going to necessarily make it _easy_ on her.

 

 

For example, if he wants to lean into her personal space when he's over her shoulder, reading her report on a burglary, if only _just_ to hear that hitch in her breath, that's his business.

 

 

Now, it's two months later and tonight they're going on their first date.

 

 

Hence, the staring and it's not like he doesn't get in a staring _sesh_ every now and again because how could he not but, he's more gazing at her because his mind is... _wondering_.

 

 

Wondering what cut and of what color dress will she wear and that is definitely not something he would ever think about before a date with any other woman. It's just not.

 

 

He also wonders if she'll be natural and just be the Santiago he knows all day at the 99 or if she'll go all out and make herself up into a higher level of the unfairly gorgeous woman she already is.

 

He'll wonder if he's earned that already.

 

 

He wonders if she'll let him pick her up or meet him at him at the restaurant they'd both agreed on.

 

 

He wonders if she'll frown or give him that wide, Santiago smile he loves so much when he pulls out her chair for her.

 

 

He wonders if they will share a kiss by the end of the night and if it'll be him, knuckling under her chin to angle her lips to his or if it'll be her, gripping the back of his neck with her finely manicured fingernails to bring him down to her.

 

He wonders how far she'll let him go. If while they end up making out in his car following their amazing first kiss, as she's on his lap and getting into it, that she will absolutely allow him to slide his hand up her bare thigh or if she'll make the first move, encircling petite hands onto his hard, aching-

 

He wonders if she will invite him up and let him make love to her.

 

 

And of course, he wonders if she can see the same exact thing  _he_ does everyday in the mirror and still think of herself as someone average when, to him especially, she's nothing less - nothing _short_ \- of radiant.

 

 

He wonders all of that, though it ceases to matter as time strikes the end of the day and she's gathering up her purse and then looking at him with a smile so big he could swear she's glowing. "Ready to go?"

 

 

He just likes staring at her, that's all.

 

 

"You know I am."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... this is my first story for AO3, concerning my new favorite tv show as well as my new favorite OTP! :) I'm also working on something else post-finale that's a lot longer than this and expect some more on this site archive in particular because I've been pretty writing over at FF.net and thought I'd give this a chance and flutter on over here to see if I get along with you guys as readers. 
> 
> I'm WriterGirl89 at the B99 FF.net site if you wanted to know! ;)


End file.
